


Answers

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Episode: v02e06 Burning The Candle, Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Answers

Yang remembered when she was told that Summer and Ruby were gone. She'd seen her uncle carry her back. She didn't know at first, but growing up, she began to realize it quickly. Even though Summer was gone, it didn't mean Ruby was.  
She started to split her time between looking for Ruby and looking for her mother.

There wasn't much luck with either.

Nobody had seen where Ruby went or if they did, they were dead because of that Grimm attack. Qrow knew who took her, but he wouldn't tell her. And Raven...there was information, but not enough to form a lead. Yang was running out of options.

* * *

 

Yang bumped into the small table and tried to catch the falling picture. She failed. The frame shattered and the picture fell out.

_No...No....nonono...._ Yang tried to put it back together again, then she noticed another piece of paper behind the picture. A building on Patch that looked familiar to her.

  
"Yang!" Tai's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Yang quickly put the picture in her pocket as Tai ran up to her. "What were you doing!?"

"I..." Yang trailed off. She couldn't think of an answer. She looked down. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Tai pat her head. "You weren't hurt." Yang couldn't see his eyes, but he guessed they were relieved. He looked at her, and she couldn't see any of it. He'd had gotten better at hiding his emotions when he wanted to. "I'm going out for a little bit. Can I count on you to stay out of trouble?"

Yang nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Tai smiled. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. Be ready to stay out of trouble."

Yang smiled. It felt wrong and the paper in her pocket felt heavier with her lie.

* * *

 

Tai left and Yang waited a little longer before setting off on her own journey. The picture was something important if her father held onto it behind another picture. She walked through the forest, her determination overriding her negativity, keeping Grimm away. She kept walking even when she felt exhaustion creeping up on her. She didn't care, she might finally get the answers she wanted.

It was a clue that could lead to her mother or Ruby-most likely her mother. Yang pulled the picture out of her pocket and looked at it. It was a lively building with a field. She would have believed that it was a painting if not for the appearance of her parents in it.

She looked at the building in front of her. It was deserted, destroyed, and isolated. Where there used to be fields of plants that brightened everything, there was only decomposing plants and weeds. It wasn't the same place in the photo-Yang wouldn't have believed it if not for that.

She took a step forward and felt a stick snap underneath her. She froze when she saw the glowing red eyes in the building focus on her. They stared into her core and all the fear that she'd been holding back came forward. She couldn't move-exhaustion and fear prevented her- as the Grimm came from the building and began to surround her. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill over. _I'm sorry..._

She heard them lunge. Then a slice and thud.

She opened her eyes and stared at the huntsmen in front of her.

"Uncle Qrow?"

He didn't look at her. He just ran forward and began cutting down the Grimm. She averted her eyes from the fight. Qrow' fighting style was different-more violent. He cut down two, sometimes three, Grimm in a row, and he did it without mercy.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked. Yang looked at him, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that there were no Grimm surrounding them anymore. "Yang!" Qrow's rising anger broke her out of her thoughts. Her scared violet eyes met his bright red.

"I was looking for answers..." Yang answered quietly. "For my mom and Ruby."

Some anger faded away in Qrow's expression, but not enough to know that she was forgiven.

"Tai's having a panic attack right now." The huntsmen said. Yang looked away. What Qrow was saying was clear to her.

Tai wouldn't have been able to handle losing another member of his family.

"I'm sorry."

Qrow put his hand on her back and pushed her in the direction of her home.

* * *

 

"Yang!" The blonde jumped at her father's shout. She braced herself waiting for the shouting and punishment, but it never came. Instead she felt herself be pulled close to him and hugged.

_What..._

"I was so worried! Never do that again!"

This...Yang looked down. _This is worse than being scolded._

"I'm sorry..."

Tai shook his head. "I'm just happy you're alright."

Yang hugged him back.


End file.
